smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest in a hovel that once belonged to the evil wizard Gargamel, his descendant Gargamel II was busy trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the Smurfs. "Those revolting, miserable Smurfs are going to regret every messing with my ancestor," he said, fiercely. "But, I must know their weakness." He then looked at old rundown poster on the wall; which had the design of a Smurf on it. "Let's see: color blue, three apples high, big hearts... big hearts? THAT'S IT! I'll get them through their hearts! I will send them a SMURFETTE!" Gargamel II said. "Now I just need the book that makes them." He went to nearby shelves and began to look through each book, as he tried to reach for the books higher up; a book on the top shelf dropped down and knocked him on the head, and as if by chance, landed on the page he was looking for. "Ouch! Cursed bookshelf," Gargamel II said, rubbing his head. He soon looked at the book and seen that it opened up on the page he was looking. It had the title FORMULAE SMURFETTUS and had a rather crude drawing of Smurfette's original form. "Aha! Here it is, now let's begin the downfall of those wretched Smurfs," Gargamel II said, sounding rather confident that his plan will work. "Let's see: A sprig of flirtatiousness... A solid layer of non-objectivity... three crocodile tears... a bird-brain... powder of viper's tongue... a carat of sneakiness... a handful of anger... a dash of lying tissue... transparent of course... a bushel of greediness... a quart of bad faith... one thimbleful of recklessness... a stroke of pride... pint on envy... some zest of sensitivity..." as he added each ingredient into a cauldron. He turned the page to continue the formula, but he seen a small parchment fall out. "What this?" Gargamel II asked, as he picked up the parchment and started to read it. "To all who read this: Do NOT under any circumstances create another Smurfette for those revolting, miserable Smurfs. I already tried to do this, and the plan ultimately failed, as she was made into one of those revolting Smurfs by Papa Smurf. So again, do NOT intend to make another Smurfette, as she will just betray you and become one of them." he read out. "Well, that's just great," Gargamel II fumed. "How am I supposed to get rid of those Smurfs now?" he asked himself. Then another idea went into his head. "That's it! If my ancestor already made a Smurfette, then he must have a formula which will turn her back into his creation." He continued to look through the books and soon came across the Reversion spell. "Here we go, the Reversion spell: a pinch of pesky powder... a viper's tongue... 6 dragon scales... 8 bees wings... a crocodile tear... a trolls toe... and finally some blue clay," Gargamel II said, although the last ingredient left him confused. "I never thought blue clay existed, I wonder where he got it from?" he asked himself. He then looked through the other books on the shelf and soon came across what he was looking for, but like with the Smurfette formula, a parchment fell out of the book. He picked it up and began to read it. "To all who read this: If you're planning on using blue clay, do not use the blue clay that is located in the Cave of the Source, as I had previously cast a spell on it to deal with those revolting Smurfs, and I'm unsure if the spell still affects it." Gargamel II read out. "Great! Now what am I going to use?" He sat down in a chair and began to ponder at what to do next. ... Back in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf called Hero, Smurfette and Miracle to his laboratory. "I guess you've smurfed up with the antidote, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "I've smurfed all I can, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "I just hope it's strong enough to smurf that part of Miracle that was once part of Smurfette." "I'm sure that it will be, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I smurf my complete trust in you." "Anyway, Miracle, can you please drink this?" Mother Smurfette asked, handing Miracle a small phial which contained a blue liquid. "What is it, Grandma Smurfette?" Miracle asked. "It's the potion which will hopefully smurf your visions completely," Mother Smurfette said. "I sure hope so, Grandma Smurfette, I don't think I can smurf any more visions," Miracle said, as she drank the potion. "Oh! Can you please smurf this potion, just to smurf on the safe side?" Papa Smurf asked, offering another phial, this one had a yellow liquid in it. "I just hope that this cures me, so I can continue smurfing on with my life," Miracle said, as she drank the potion. "I guess we're all done here, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "We appreciate your help, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "Hey, Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, can we go swimming? Uncle Tracker said the weather's supposed to be smurfy," Miracle asked. Hero and Smurfette looked at each other. "I don't see why not," Hero said. "I'll enjoy a nice swim," Smurfette said. Miracle cheered as she ran out of the lab, Hero went to have a talk with Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf, what was that yellow potion you smurfed to Miracle?" he asked. "Just to smurf on the safe side, Hero, it's a potion which will negate her abilities, just in case if her visions do smurf to fruition," Papa Smurf said. "Smurfy thinking, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "Hero, can we get smurfing, Miracle's waiting for us," Smurfette asked. "Oh, of course, Smurfette," Hero said, as they left the laboratory. Papa Smurf watched as they left, he still had that feeling of uneasiness. ... Back in the hovel, Gargamel II was still trying to ponder at what to do next. "If I can't use blue clay from the Cave of the Source, then what can I use?" he asked himself, as he strolled back and forth. Then a thought came into his head. "Maybe there's some spare blue clay somewhere in the hovel." He then started looking through every box he could find and found nothing. "Ah! Cut me some slack," Gargamel II said, angrily, until he noticed a sack buried deep down in one of the boxes. "What's this?" he asked, as he pulled the sack out and stuck his hand inside and brought out lifeless grey clay. "Grey clay? I wanted blue clay," Gargamel II said, and then yet another thought came into his head. "As long as its clay, then it should work." He used the grey clay for the formula and later it was eventually ready. "And now, to say the incantation that will activate the spell: The time is right, the spell is set, now give me back my old Smurfette." Gargamel II said, as the cauldron glowed a light grey color and was ready for use. He poured the formula into a phial and headed towards the river by the hovel. "And now, to restore my ancestor's creation back to what she truly was." as he poured the contents of the phial into the river and watched it go downstream. "This is bound to help me get rid of those revolting Smurfs, I must prepare for their arrival." he said, before letting out an evil laugh. ... Further down the river, Hero, Smurfette and Miracle were at the edge of the river, wearing bathrobes over their swimwear. "Come on, Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, come swim with me," Miracle asked, as she took off her bathrobe and ran towards the river. "You smurf on ahead, Miracle," Hero said. "Let me just smurf something with Mama Smurf first and then we'll join you." "Okay, Papa Smurf, " Miracle said, happily, before she jumped into the water. Hero sat down next to Smurfette on the towel that she placed down. "Seeing Miracle this happy makes me feel happy on the inside," Hero said, as they watched their child swim in the river. "Yeah," Smurfette chuckled. "She does make me wish that her childhood was my own, Hero, I'm just glad that she gets to experience it as a female Smurf that I gave smurf to, and without having to be smurfed away from home like you were." "How did you know I was smurfed away from home?" Hero asked, out of surprise. "Papa Smurf told me years ago," Smurfette said. "Oh, I see," Hero said. "Anyway, let's smurf some Sun." as he took off his bathrobe. Smurfette noticed that instead of wearing swim shorts, he was wearing swimming briefs. "You know, despite our age, you sure do look smurfy in those briefs." Hero chuckled, "And you, my dear Smurfette, look smurfy in everything you wear." "Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, are you coming to swim with me?" Miracle shouted. "We're smurfing, Miracle," Smurfette answered, as she and Hero made their way towards the river. "Hero, do you mind if I ask you something?" Smurfette asked. "Of course, Smurfette, you can ask me anything," Hero answered. "Would you ever consider smurfing another child with me?" Smurfette asked. Hero chuckled, "I really don't think Mother Nature's blessing will smurf a second time, Smurfette, and only if we were a few hundred years younger." he said. "Let me just say, even with all the struggles that we've smurfed through together in raising Miracle straight from diapers to this point, I say it's all been worth it." "We're still not finished in being her parents, Hero; she still has 30 more years before she becomes an adult Smurf. Where she will finally smurf off on her own," Smurfette said. "Also, Smurfette," Hero added. "Would you really want to smurf through that kind of excruciating pain again?" Smurfette pondered at the thought, "It wasn't really that painful," she said. "Not that painful?" Hero said, in complete surprise. "You almost chocked me to death, and you told me you hated me." "That was because it was only painful at the start, Hero," Smurfette said. "When you smurfed your energy on me, I didn't feel the pain at all. If you just smurf that again, smurfing another child into the world won't be as hard." "But that's only if Mother Nature's blessing were to smurf for a second time," Hero said. Eventually, they joined Miracle for a swim in the river, but what they didn't know was that not too far away, Gargamel II's potion was making its way downriver towards their location. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:One's True Origins Chapters